


From Stem to Stern

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being unable to feel anything was a curse and in some ways a blessing. HIs trouble had returned while fighting Duke Crocker, and damned if he wasn't sure that right now, Duke was the closest thing to Satan he'd ever encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Stem to Stern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts).



There were many things to be said about Nathan Wuornos. He was stubborn as a mule, a sensualist when it came to any and everything unrelated to touch, and when he loved someone, he loved them with everything he had in him.

Quietly.

Being unable to feel anything was a curse and in some ways a blessing. HIs trouble had returned while fighting Duke Crocker, and damned if he wasn't sure that right now, Duke was the closest thing to Satan he'd ever encountered.

Audrey Parker... wasn't far behind that. At the moment, anyway, particularly since she'd discovered that he could feel a a handful other things so long as she was touching him.

She was playing along with Duke, and that was unfair of her, to turn that trust to squirming discomfort. It was even more unfair that he had every ounce of sensation he had ever wanted back when his Trouble had first come back, because dammit. They were absolutely killing him.

Killing. Him.

"Don't be so dramatic," Duke laughed from between his knees. "We're just getting started."

"It hasn't even been five minutes." Audrey sounded deliciously happy, hands stroking down his biceps.

Duke was leering. That fucker. "Night's gonna be a hell of a lot longer than this."

He couldn't hold back the whine that escaped him, not when Duke's head dropped, his mouth going back to slow, sucking kisses and nips on his way up Nathan's thighs. "I hate you both." Except that he didn't. God. He just wanted to squirm and jerk his legs and maybe knee Duke in the chin, or his stupid sharp jaw. And if he did that, Audrey would be pissed and he wouldn't be able to feel it.

Damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"C'mon, Nathan." Teeth. Fucking perfect white teeth nipping at his inner thigh, the scratch of facial hair following behind it, and he remembered bloodying his knuckles on them not so long ago. He kind of wanted to do it again. Maybe. Possibly.

Oh, god.

"Coming along just fine, sweet cheeks." A faint trace of tongue that made him suck in air and want to pull his leg in closer again. Wanted to, but the sheer overwhelming glut of sensation was too much, made him lethargic, made him feel as though motion wasn't on the list of things he could manage.

He twisted against the sheets, feeling Audrey's hands on his shoulders clench tightly, willing him to hold still. "You should just breathe and relax."

Because clearly that was easy.

"Or we could always stop....." Right. Duke wasn't Satan, he was worse than Satan. His fingers were stroking just behind Nathan's balls, and the heated moisture of his breath was unbearable as it wafted over the head of his cock.

"No! God, no. I just hate you both."

Duke chuckled, and it turned into soft wafts of air against his skin that made Nathan writhe, Audrey nearly losing her hold on him. Jesus, it was just... just so good, Duke's thumb sliding back to rub slowly over his hole, making him want to yell at him to just fuck him already. "You don't hate us. You think we're sexy and you totally want us to keep doing. Exactly. What we're doing right now."

"It's a privilege," Audrey teased. At least he hoped it was teasing, and he felt her draw up a knee, press it against his ribcage. "Slower, Duke."

"Fuck, if he goes any slower, it'll be the next ice aaaaaaaa...." Oh. Oh, oh, that was a thumb. That was a very fucking amazingly good thumb, slick and sliding in him while Audrey's fingers plucked lightly at his nipples.

He was going to die of pleasure, but what a way to go.

"We should gag him," Audrey mused, digging the side of a fingernail against his skin. "Duke?"

Duke stopped sucking at the head of Nathan's dick, and that. That was just cruel. Cruel and unusual. "I dunno. I'm kind of used to his bitching at this point in my life, you know?"

"Nathan, bitching? I always thought of him as the strong..." She pinched again, tight, maybe a little twist was going on, too. It made him gasp, back arching, and that thumb. Nnngh. "Silent type."

That laugh was felt against his dick, and Jesus. "Until I'm involved, pretty much."

"Then it's all piss and moan," she agreed with audible delight, sighing and moving to the other nipple in what had to be a test made just to strain him. He fought the urge to squirm, to kick and fight against what held an undercurrent of pleasure that he could hardly bear. "And he is so pretty when he does, aren't you, Nathan?"

"I'm going to bite you," he threatened, and then Duke hummed and went down on him again. "Oh, god."

"Bite what, honey?" Audrey leaned in, kissed just below his earlobe, a ticklish sensation that went right down to his balls, the ones that Duke was stroking, that slow, easy suck not enough. It wasn't _enough_ , god, that was just. Oh, god.

Bite. Bite.... "Nnngh."

"Hang on, Nathan." She shifted her hands, let the touches turn feather light in contrast to Duke's hard sucks. "Just enjoy this."

He'd been enjoying it forever, to the point where everything he had was over sensitized, leaving him trembling, shaking. "I, I can't. I can't...." Yeah, except Duke slid his thumb loose from Nathan's hole, and worked back in with two, making him shudder. "Ahhh!"

"You go all day feeling no contact. This makes up for it..." Like it was a reward, the slow stretching burn that made him feel colors more than sensation, forced rough noises from the depths of his chest because it felt so goddamned amazing. Amazing and _terrible_ , because it came in waves, overwhelming, and he'd already been on the edge of tears just because they'd push him so far and then back away again, and again, and again. God.

They'd kept him on edge forever, and he was breathless, struggling when Duke shifted and grinned, kneeling up between his legs finally. "I think we've dragged it out enough, don't you, Audrey?" Fuck. Yes. Finally.

"I think so." She still curved fingertips along his ribs, like it was to do anything but make him shiver. He could feel the way she pressed against him, little rubs of her thighs against his arms, the wet heat of her pressed to his back. It was awkward and amazing, and he fucking loved it.

Duke pulled out his fingers, the pads of them pressing slow and easy as he stroked his hand over Nathan's hip and rose over him. "Do you think it's been long enough, Nathan?"

"Please." He wasn't going to say yes or no because then Duke would ask him who he was to be judging.

"Yeah." Yeah, yes, fucking _finally_ , Duke stretched out over him, all long legs and wide shoulders, mouth soft beneath the ridiculous scratch of his mustache, and if anyone had ever told Nathan that was something he'd be into, he'd have told them not so politely to go fuck themselves.

Mustaches. There was no reason for them except to look mischievous, and Duke didn't need help there. But there was a lap of tongue against his lips, then pressure, and he felt as though he were melting. Duke was shifting, pushing up one of his thighs, and he felt Audrey's hand take hold just behind his knee, and Duke's slid down to press himself into place, and then....

Nnnngh.

"God." Audrey's voice shook. "I love to see you like this."

She was looking close at both of them, hot against his back and just a little squirmy because she wanted them both and wanted to see them fuck as much as she wanted to play with each of them on their own. Something about that was intensely attractive. She was damned evil sometimes. Usually when... "Ah!" Oh, fuck. Fuck, when it came to his nipples, and Duke pushed into him hard, moaning against Nathan's mouth. Fuuuuck.

They wanted to keep him on edge with it, so he couldn't concentrate just on his nipples or just on his ass, as if they were fighting to see who got most of his attention by fucking with him. "I hate you both."

Duke gave a husky laugh, breathy moisture followed by the coarse rub of facial hair sliding across Nathan's jaw and making him shiver. "Yeah. I can feel how much you hate us."

"Hate like steel?" Audrey teased, sliding her hand down from pinching his left nipple and between their bodies, touch just a little cold as Duke shifted and pulled back to thrust.

Slowly. Slow, glacial, and Nathan just wanted him to go ahead and _move_. He could feel Audrey's knuckles brush against his back as she moved her hand, rubbing in small circles. The noise she gave made him give a low, filthy sound of his own in response even as she groaned again. "Fuck."

"Maybe next time. You seem a little busy." Duke grinned then, spurred on by it, eager for more. Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to wear himself down.

Dear god, let him be wearing himself down.

The slow, steady flexion of Duke's hips shifted, and Duke grunted, the sound sharp and on edge. "Fuck. God, I love doing this. I love driving you crazy, and it drives _me_ crazy, and..."

Drove Duke crazy? "Just. Harder." The soft pant of Audrey's breath behind him was getting more ragged, heavier. She was into it, them, hot and damp against his back, and making his balls ache in a new way, while Duke's thrusts started to turn to little twists and his mouth stayed parted, eyes half-closed, breathless and lost in it. Nathan wanted to get his hand on his dick, made a vague aborted motion to do as much, and then Duke shifted, moved closer, and ngh. Yeah. Yeah, okay. The slide of their bodies got closer, Nathan's dick rubbing between them, and oh. Fuck.

Better than his hand, the firm press of Duke's body, the heat and the faint slip of sweat and lube, while Duke shifted his fingers to grip at Nathan's thighs. "Jesus, one day I am going to fuck you into the ground," he growled, and leaned in to kiss Nathan again, hard and hot, and yes.

YES. That. That, right there, and Nathan gave a shuddery groan.

Fast hard thrusts finally, enough to make them shake and make Audrey's fingers go still, her breathing fast in his ear and her fingernails digging into his skin. God, yes, and he couldn't help yelling, because it just felt so fucking amazing.

"Faster, faster, keep at it...." Audrey pressed her hips hard up against his back, and all he could feel was Duke, groaning against him, and the heat of her, the brush of her knuckles, the way she held on tight and Duke took him over from stem to stern.

"Jesus, Nathan, just..." Just he didn't know what, and then Duke bit him, not hard, just teeth pressing to his shoulder as he moaned open-mouthed against it, and fuck.

Fuck he wanted more and he wanted, he wanted all of Duke, more, wanted all of his focus never to change from being caught between the two of them, and then Audrey's hand was between them, wrapping around his dick, and that was it.

That was everything.

That was....

Amazing, to lie there afterward with Audrey behind him, still holding onto him, and Duke easing out, still clutching tight to his thighs.

"If I had known things would be like this with you? I totally would have been nicer to you when we were younger." The fact that Duke huffed laughter into his skin was just annoying. Dammit.

Truer words, though...

"Liar." Audrey laughed, breath soft against his ear, and yeah, it wouldn't have done Duke much good then, anyway.


End file.
